Feelings
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Serie de Historias Cortas. #5 Valor: Porque daba igual cuantas veces Erza cayera, siempre conseguía el valor para levantarse nuevamente. Para el reto 'Drabbles de Emociones' del foro 'El mejor Gremio de todos Fairy Tail'
1. Happiness

**Feelings.**

**Resumen: **Serie de Historias Cortas. #1 Alegría: Erza sentía alegría de poder ver a Jellal, aun sabiendo que aquello era prohibido y peligroso. Para el reto 'Drabbles de Emociones' del foro 'El mejor Gremio de todos Fairy Tail'

**Personaje Principal: **Erza Scarlet

**Personaje Secundario: **Jellal Fernandes.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Drama.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"

**Capítulo Uno**: Happiness.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Para Erza, siendo como era, no podía evitar el sentimiento incómodo de que aquello estaba _mal_. Era consciente que en realidad no hacía algo completamente erróneo, si no se tomaba en cuenta el hecho que estaba a punto de verse con un criminal de 'alta peligrosidad', entonces no rompía ninguna ley.

Simplemente andaba en un tranquilo e inocente paseo con destino desconocido.

Soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba en las grandes consecuencias que habría para ella y su gremio, Fairy Tail, si llegase a ser descubierta en pleno intercambio de 'valiosa' información con Jellal Fernandes, alías actual Mystogan. Se detuvo un momento en plena calle, estaba desolada y algo oscura, sin nadie a la vista, lo cual era normal teniendo en cuenta de que ya eran más de las diez de la noche, alzó la vista y vio la brillante luna que parecía sonreírle con picardía.

Era un escenario perfecto para encontrarse con un amante ardiente y hacer el amor hasta que el sol volviese a salir. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al comprender la magnitud de sus pensamientos y, literalmente, se abofeteó al imaginarse a ella y a Jellal siendo los protagonistas de dicha travesura.

―Tengo que dejar de leer los libros de Levy ―fue lo único que murmuró antes de inhalar y exhalar con profundidad un par de veces y retornar su marcha.

Ella no era estúpida y comprendía que, si las circunstancias actuales que rodearan a Jellal fueran diferentes, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de tener una cuantas aventurillas con él como las que solían salir en los libros de romance para adultos que solía quitarle prestados a Levy.

Sí, estaba enamorada de él como una idiota, porque tenía que admitir que era algo bruto amar a alguien que trató de matarte en el pasado, pero Erza era noble, justa y buena, sabía perdonar y olvidar ciertos detalles que solo traían como consecuencia una vida llena de amargura.

―¿Quién lo diría? La 'Titania' rompiendo las reglas ―murmuró cuando llegó al lugar acordado, un pasillo algo escondido, solo y oscuro, ubicado en una de las zonas menos activas de la capital de Fiore.

Se recostó sobre la pared, cruzando los brazos, compuso la mejor cara de póker que ella poseía y esperó. Aun cuando se había propuesto tratar aquella secreta reunión con la mejor seriedad y frialdad posible, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver que Jellal entraba sigilosamente al punto de encuentro.

―Llegas tarde ―comentó, sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa.

El recién llegado soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de quitarse las telas que cubrían su rostro.

―Lo lamento, es algo complicado andar por allí aún cuando me estoy disfrazando ―respondió.

―No importa ―Erza apartó la mirada de él y la fijó en algún punto del lugar―, acabo de llegar, tampoco esperé tanto.

Jellal asintió un poco y nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ellos. No era incómodo, pera tampoco le permitía relajarse completamente. Aquello no era sorpresa para ninguno de los dos, no es como si estuviesen en las mejores circunstancias y sabía que aquello traería problemas si fuera descubierto.

A pesar de todo, Erza estaba alegre. Sí, por un momento se permitió ser egoísta, alzar el rostro y mostrar la mejor sonrisa que tenía para él, no era perfecta, pero sí sincera.

―Me alegra ―admitió, dejando aturdido a Jellal, quien no parecía comprender muy bien a lo que ella se refería.

―¿Te alegra? ―el chico arqueó una ceja, tratando de buscar una respuesta coherente.

―Sí, toda esta situación… me pone feliz.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, las miradas se cruzaron, la tensión disminuyó poco a poco y Jellal no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

―Sabes que si somos atrapados juntos, Fairy Tail se meterá en un buen lío ―respondió, pausado―. No creo que estas reuniones clandestinas sean motivo de alegría, Erza.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada ante el tono dramático que empleó Jellal.

―Deja de ser un emo corta venas, Jellal.

―Entonces deja de ser una imprudente chiquilla, Erza.

La susodicha arqueó una ceja.

―¿Chiquilla? No hables como si fueras mayor que yo ―hizo una mueca de molestia. Jellal la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de que ella cayera en cuanta que, de hecho, él sí era mayor―. No vale, técnicamente debería tener la misma edad que tú.

―Tengo veintiséis, tú diecinueve. Acéptalo.

―Anciano.

―Chiquilla.

El silencio reinó, la seriedad invadió sus rostros, acuchillándose con las miradas, queriendo decirse unas cuantas verdades en la cara y por último, estallando en carcajadas.

―¡Realmente actúas como un viejo cascarrabias! ―soltó Erza, sonriendo.

―Habla la que siempre ha parecido una anciana de ochenta ―le recordó Jellal―. Una muy linda, por cierto ―murmuró desviando la mirada un poco.

Erza suspiró y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la nada, pensó en lo perfecto que sería acorralarlo contra la pared y demostrarle que esa 'supuesta vieja de ochenta años' también tenía un lado muy sexy que no le haría dudar nunca más sobre su verdadera edad.

Pero comprendía que aquello era imposible. Así que compuso una sonrisa resignada y pensó que algo era algo. Prefería mil veces aquellas reuniones esporádicas y secretas, donde podría sentir el martilleo de su corazón golpear sobre su pecho con más fuerza de lo normal y la alegría que la inundaba al verlo llegar libre, relajado y, sobretodo, vivo.

Sabía que todo eso podría terminar algún día, era inevitable para ellos. Así que, mientras fuera posible, aceptaría las pequeñas dosis de alegría que se brindaban mutuamente, donde pudieran hablar, compartir y reír con libertad, olvidando las preocupaciones que les rodeaban, soñando con un futuro casi imposible e interactuando como dos personas felices en un mundo en las que tenían todas las de perder.

Sí, porque a pesar de todo Erza sentía alegría de poder ver a Jellal, aun sabiendo que aquello era prohibido y peligroso.

* * *

**Cantidad de Palabras: **972.

**Línea General de Tiempo: **Posiblemente dentro de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

* * *

**A/N:** Un nuevo reto para mí :), me pone feliz poder escribir sobre sentimientos, especialmente manejando los de Erza Scarlet, mi personaje favorito en todo FT. Eh, no sé qué más decir salvo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo y… ¡Dejen reviews, son gratis! :D

Ama-chan off!


	2. Admiration

**Feelings.**

**Resumen: **Serie de Historias Cortas. #2 Admiración: Sí, Erza sentía admiración hacia Jellal por muchos motivos, pero el más importante era que por muy deprimente que fuera la situación, él siempre era capaz de sacar una sonrisa y decir: 'Todo está bien, Erza'.

**Personaje Principal: **Erza Scarlet.

**Personajes Secundarios: **Jellal Fernandes, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Drama.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Dos**:Admiration.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Cuando Lucy le preguntó, aquella mañana soleada en el gremio, sobre si tenía a alguien a quien admiraba, Erza bajó su vista al pastel de fresas que estaba comiendo hace un momento atrás y, dudando cómo responder sin decir mucho sobre ella misma, terminó perdiéndose en alguna parte de su pasado.

Recordaba haber vivido en una pequeña y pobre aldea llamada 'Rosemary', ubicada en un bosque bastante apartado de grandes civilizaciones. Era un lugar pacífico, con gente que trabajaba en labores rudimentarias como la ganadería y la agricultura, pero casi nunca tenían tiempo de prestarle atención a una niña huérfana que fue abandona en la entrada de la iglesia como ella. No obstante, Erza no los odiaba. Relativamente era tratada bien y nunca tenía problemas con alguien, hacía todo lo posible por ser una niña buena y ayudaba para poder ganar comida. Aun así, cuando su pequeño poblado fue destruido y ella terminó secuestrada por los seguidores de Zeref por salvar a una pequeña niña cuyo nombre y rostro no recordaba bien –y por quien aún sentía cierto malestar al no saber si había sobrevivido o no-, pensó que su pequeño mundo había llegado a su fin.

La esclavitud fue lo siguiente que conoció y, antes de darse cuenta, a muy pequeña edad ya había conocido el lado más salvaje y animal del ser humano. Pensó, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras era halada por el cabello por un desconocido quien la llevaba a lo que posiblemente sería el nuevo lugar donde viviría, que aquello no era justo. Nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, no merecía ser tratada así. Estaba sucia y cansada por el largo y no grato viaje que había tenido en barco hasta aquella desconocida isla, le habían cambiado su bonito vestido que una adorable anciana le habría regalado por otro blanco y horrible, ya no se molestaba en gritar y patalear, comprendió que nadie la salvaría y, además, recibiría más golpes si se atrevía a oponer resistencia.

En pocas palabras, se había resignado a recibir lo que vendría, así fuese la muerte misma.

El hombre se detuvo un momento, abrió la puerta de una celda y, sin piedad, la lanzó hacia adentro, logrando que soltara un quejido de dolor ante el impacto. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y observó el lugar con atención. Para su sorpresa, había otros niños allí, posiblemente de su edad. Todos la miraron meticulosamente y con cierta duda logrando incomodarla más. Como pudo, se arrastró hacia una pared y allí se acomodó, echó una ojeada más a su alrededor antes de esconder su rostro entre sus piernas y comenzar a rezar que aquello fuera un mal sueño. Tenía miedo, estaba cansada, adolorida, frustrada, quería llorar y maldecir a quienes fueran sus padres por haberla dejado sola.

Quizás si ellos la hubiesen cuidado no tendría que pasar por aquello.

―¿Estás bien? ―alzó el rostro y se encontró con un chico cuyo cabello azul y la extraña marca roja sobre su ojo llamaban bastante la atención.

―A-algo así ―respondió desviando la mirada.

¿Que si estaba bien? Podría darle mil respuestas para hacer que se tragara su estúpida pregunta. Era obvio que no había nada de 'bien' en su estado actual.

―Oye, no te desanimes ―el chico se sentó y observó a todos los pequeños presentes, quienes miraban atentamente aquella vacía conversación―. Creo que, ahora que vamos a convivir juntos por un periodo de tiempo no definido, deberíamos presentarnos.

Sonrió y, para sorpresa de Erza, el ambiente tenso comenzó a relajarse ante aquél simple gesto de ese niño. Los otros comenzaron a acercarse a su alrededor, como atraídos hacia algo de paz.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando y, cuando llegó su turno, murmuró un leve 'Erza' sin apellido porque en realidad no tenía.

―Eso es algo triste ―comentó Jellal, el chico de cabellos azules. Tomando su cabello, agarrándola por sorpresa y haciéndola sentir algo incómoda. ―¡Ah! ¡Qué hermoso cabello escarlata! ¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no te llamamos Erza Scarlet?

―Erza Scarlet…―murmuró, tocándose su cabello.

―Ese es el color de tu cabello, así nunca lo olvidaré.

Se sintió feliz, ya no era nadie. Ahora podría decir orgullosamente que ella era 'Erza Scarlet'.

―Todo está bien, Erza ―comenzó Jellal. Palmeó su cabeza con suavidad y sonrió―, pase lo que pase, tienes que ser fuerte. Yo los protegeré… a todos.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y que deseara ser igual a él. Así pasó el tiempo y cada día más admiraba a Jellal, cuando dejaba de comer para darle a los otros, cuando tomaba más trabajo para él y así aliviarles la carga, cuando encubría los errores de los demás y tomaba los castigos con valentía…

―Hay alguien a quien admiro, Lucy ―comenzó la pelirroja regresando a su realidad actual―. Es una persona que a pesar de todas las circunstancias malas y adversas que enfrentaba siempre podía sonreírme y decir: 'Todo está bien, Erza'.

Sí, Erza sentía admiración hacia Jellal por muchos motivos, pero el más importante era que por muy deprimente que fuera la situación, él siempre era capaz de sacar una sonrisa y decir: 'Todo está bien, Erza'.

―¡Erza! ―ambas, Lucy y la susodicha, voltearon para ver a Natsu llegar corriendo, todo sucio, pero con una sonrisa en los labios―. ¡Accidentalmente destruí unas cuantas casas, pero mira, conseguí completar mi misión! ¡Ahora soy más fuerte, pelea conmigo!

―Natsu ―comenzó Erza, negando con la cabeza. A su lado, Lucy pensó si su compañero estaba loco por querer enfrentar a la 'Titania' ―, no está bien destruir casas ajenas, meterás en problemas al maestro.

Sonriendo, Dragneel se rascó la nuca y dijo:

―No te preocupes, son cosas sin mucha importancia… después de todo, esto es Fairy Tail, ya arreglaremos esas tonterías… ¡Ahora, pelea conmigo que todo está bien, Erza!

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro de resignación y no pudo evitar sentir admiración ante la persistencia indestructible de Natsu.

* * *

**Cantidad de palabras:** 993.

**Línea General de Tiempo:** Posiblemente antes de los hechos de la Torre del Paraíso.

* * *

**A/N:** Si les gustó aunque sea un poco, comenten. No sean malos n.n.

**Gracias a: **CCPHyuga y LuFFy Eucliffe.

Ama-chan off!


	3. Fear

**Feelings.**

**Resumen: **Serie de Historias Cortas. #3 Miedo: Sí, porque Erza Scarlet amaba a Jellal Fernandes tanto como le temía.

**Personaje Principal: **Erza Scarlet.

**Personajes Secundarios:** Sho,Jellal Fernandes,

**Género:** Romance, Drama, Angustia.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Tres**:Fear.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Cuando Erza Scarlet recobró la consciencia, se encontró a sí misma atada de manos y pies. Aun usaba el hermoso y largo vestido negro con aquél escote pronunciado que se había colocado para salir a disfrutar del casino de aquél lujoso hotel con sus amigos de Fairy Tail. Se removió un poco incómoda y trató de zafarse.

¿Dónde estaba?

Trató de hacer memoria, pero solo se le presentaron recuerdos un tanto confusos y su cabeza comenzó a darle muchas vueltas que la hicieron querer vomitar. Por allá, a la lejanía, hizo un poco más de esfuerzo y recordó.

Sus amigos habían sido atacados por… ellos: las personas que alguna vez consideró como su única familia, con las que pasó sus días más tristes y oscuros de su pasado, apoyándose mutuamente para sobrevivir en aquella despiadada y cruel etapa como lo fue su niñez.

Ellos habían vuelto para rememorarle su pasado traicionero, perturbador, oscuro y que ella misma creyó enterrado para siempre.

―¡¿Dónde estoy?! ―exclamó alto, después de haber tratado nuevamente, y sin éxito, de las cuerdas que la mantenían presa.

―Estamos en un barco, hermana ―la voz de Sho la hizo detener su forcejeo inútil, para seguidamente alzar la vista y observarlo con la misma sorpresa que mostró durante el casino.

―¿Un… barco? ―murmuró insegura, como un gatito acorralado.

―Así es, un barco que va directo a la torre del paraíso ―explicó, sonriéndole.

Erza se quedó en silencio un momento, analizando la situación y suspiró, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Masculló un leve 'ya veo' y miró directamente al que alguna vez fue su amigo.

―¿Puedes liberarme? No peleará más ―prometió, algo insegura, sabiendo que era una petición estúpida, pero que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

―No puedo ―comenzó Sho, mientras observaba como Erza seguía forcejeando inútilmente con las sogas que la amarraban contra el pilar del barco―. Porque, hermana, tú eres una traidora.

Erza se quedó paralizada un momento, apretó sus puños con fuerza y sintió la culpa carcomiéndola por dentro. Trató de hacer un nuevo intento por librarse, pero se dio cuenta que ni siquiera su fuerza bruta podía romperlas. A su lado, Sho suspiró nuevamente.

―Es inútil. La soga de Millianna tiene la capacidad de sellar la magia― le explicó―. Ni siquiera tú, hermana, puedes liberarte de ellas.

Erza bajó la cabeza, deteniendo sus inútiles esfuerzos, aceptando su derrota.

―Comprendo. Al menos… déjame ponerme mi armadura ―pidió con una voz suplicante que Sho no pudo evitar ocultar un gesto de asombro ―. Tengo miedo de volver a esa torre, sino me pongo mi armadura, jamás me sentiré segura en ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos y trató de contener las lágrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos. Estaba temblando y sudando como nunca lo había hecho antes desde que escapase de ese infierno. Su infierno personal.

Cuando escapó de la torre del paraíso, obligada por… él, y llegó a Fairy Tail, le tomó años poder resolver ese miedo que sentía cada vez que iba a dormir. Siempre que trataba de conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas del pasado venían a asfixiarla, carcomerla internamente y terminaba ahogando los aullidos de pánico sobre su almohada.

Desesperada, aturdida y sin saber cómo evitar aquellas histerias nocturnas que le causaba su pasado, Erza terminó colocándose una armadura, en el más literal de los sentidos. Al principio, no pensó que llegase a influir tanto en su vida. Usando aquél pedazo de metal, Erza podía alzar la cabeza y, extrañamente, sentir un alivio enorme.

Era como si la armadura le creara un caparazón a su alrededor y le aseguraba que nadie más volvería a golpearla con un látigo, o la sacaría a media noche halándola del cabello a rastras para ponerla a trabajar todo el día sin descanso alguno.

Con la armadura, se sentía invencible.

Con la armadura, no tenía nada que temer.

―Esas ropas también te sientan bien, hermana ―aseguró Sho, mirándola con tristeza y, sin previo aviso, saltó a abrazarla.

Sorprendida, Erza murmuró su nombre levemente, mientras su antiguo compañero admitía que no deseaba hacerle nada de eso y de lo mucho que la quería ver después de todo estos largos ocho años. Erza sintió un nudo en la garganta y por un momento, se olvidó de que iba en dirección a su infierno personal, al lugar donde residía sus más grandes temores.

Aquella maldita torre que la hacía tener pesadillas con sus calabozos putrefactos, acechados por la desdicha y el maltrato, y que, con solo oír su nombre, hacía que Erza volviese a recordar cada latigazo que recibía, cada golpe que le asestaban, cada insulto que le profesaban y toda el hambre que le hicieron pasar.

Ella no quería volver, temblaba de pies a cabeza, hacía que su estómago se revolvieran, y las ganas de salir corriendo de allí se apoderaran completamente de su ser.

Estaba asustada, muy aterrorizada.

―¿Por qué nos traicionaste, hermana? ―murmuró Sho en su oído, antes de separarse abruptamente de ella con lágrimas en los ojos―¡¿Por qué traicionaste a Jellal?!

Entonces, en ese momento, Erza comprendió que había algo más que temer dentro de esa torre y no se refería a las cadenas ni a los látigos o las celdas.

_Jellal_, pensó, mientras la imagen mental de unos asustadizos niños corriendo entre los pasillos de la torre, tratando de huir de aquél mísero lugar, se hacía presente en su mente. Y la sonrisa de un niño era el único rayo de esperanza.

A la final, Erza no sabía a qué le tenía más miedo: si volver a la infernal Torre del Paraíso o tener que ver cara a cara nuevamente a Jellal y no ser capaz de poder pelear con él como debía hacerlo.

Sí, porque Erza Scarlet amaba a Jellal Fernandes tanto como le temía.

_Dime, Jellal, ¿acaso estamos destinados a acabar al fin con estos ocho años de rencor mutuo?_

* * *

**Cantidad de Palabras: **974.

**Línea General de Tiempo: **Durante el viaje en barco de Erza hacia la Torre del Paraíso.

* * *

**A/N:** Me he tardado más de la cuenta porque no sabía cómo expresar muy bien este sentimiento, tomando en cuenta que viene de la todo poderosa Señora Erza ;). En fin, si les gustó aunque sea un poco, dejen un review, no sean malos.

**Gracias a: **Bella Scullw, Marcia Andrea, CCPHyuga, LuFFy Eucliffe, Gynee.

Ama-chan off!


	4. Desire

**Feelings.**

**Resumen: **Serie de Historias Cortas. #4 Deseo: Erza Scarlet comprendió que deseaba volver a probar los labios de Jellal Fernandes, sobre todo si aquellos estaban embarrados de pastel de fresa.

**Personaje Principal: **Erza Scarlet.

**Personajes Secundarios: **Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandes.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Humor.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Cuatro**:Desire.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Aquella mañana, mientras Mirajane Strauss observaba con alegría cómo el gremio festejaba la victoria sobre la horda de dragones que amenazó con destruir el continente, pensó que ahora como las cosas estaban en calma, debía buscar algo nuevo con qué entretenerse. Observó a cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail –nuevos y viejos- tratando de localizar una nueva víctima para sus andanzas, pero nadie parecía lo suficientemente apto para entretenerla un rato.

Suspiró resignada, quizás lo mejor era dejar que el tiempo hiciera las suyas y le trajera a alguna noble víctima que cayera en sus 'encantadores' consejos.

―Mirajane, quiero un trozo de pastel de fresa, por favor ―alzó sus ojos azules del vaso que estaba limpiando y se encontró con la mirada noble de su querida amiga Erza Scarlet.

―En un momento, Erza ―aceptó gustosa, mientras buscaba el pedido de su amiga y lo traía casi de inmediato―. Está recién hecha, hace rato que quería preparar algo de repostería, así que he puesto todo mi corazón en ella.

Erza sonrió y tomó la cuchara. Soltó un suspiro de complacencia, llevaba deseando poder comer un pastel de esos desde que salieras de la capital de Fiore, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias no se lo habían permitido correctamente. Además, había estado ocupada con ciertos asuntos con el concejo mágico y rara vez andaba en el gremio.

Hoy era una de esas pocas ocasiones que tenía tiempo de sentarse y poder satisfacer ese gran deseo.

―¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Mira, observándola con diversión al momento que se llevó la primera cucharada del pastel a sus labios.

Lo degustó de una manera tan exquisita, se detuvo a saborear cada parte del pastel, relamió sus labios en un gesto tan sensual que cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba coqueteando con el pedazo de postre y suspiró.

¡Joder que deseaba comérselo todo de un solo bocado!

―Increíble, Mira ―sonrió abiertamente―. Tienes mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

―¡Oh, eres tan encantadora! ―Mira le correspondió la sonrisa―Parece como si hubieses deseado comerlo desde hace décadas.

Erza soltó una pequeña risa.

―En realidad, sí ―cortó otro pedazo y se lo llevó a los labios con felicidad―. Deseaba poder degustar el sabor de la crema chantillí con tiempo, deseaba sentir la textura suave de la torta… y ¿qué decir de la fresa? ―sonrió―La fresa es lo mejor de todo, por eso lo dejo para el final.

Mira estalló en suaves carcajadas mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Erza como si fuera una niña. A veces, le costaba creer que se llevaran tan bien como para tener conversaciones algo infantiles, cuando en tiempos anteriores a penas y podían verse cara a cara.

―La manera en que lo dices es como si hablaras de lo que sientes cuando besaste a Jellal en la playa ―comentó Mirajane, mirándola con picardía.

Erza abrió los ojos de par en par, su cara se tornó roja de la vergüenza y casi se atora con su preciado pastel de fresa.

―¡Ni siquiera nos besamos! ―exclamó la otra, casi a modo de grito.

Claro que no, si habían estado tan cerca de eso, pero… Erza se enfurruñó toda en su sitio al recordar la estúpida excusa que le dio sobre una supuesta 'prometida'…

―Oh, que encanto ―comentó Mira―, pero sí estuvo cerca.

―Deja de decir tonterías ―refunfuñó la otra―. Para empezar, ¿cómo te has enterado de eso?

―Tengo mis medios ―respondió con facilidad―. Vamos, Erza, puedes confesárselo a Mira-chan ―se señaló―, admite que deseaste que sí se besaran.

Erza la fulminó con la mirada.

―No ―fue la simple respuesta que dio antes de devolver su completa atención al cremoso pastel.

Mira la vio con una ceja enarcada y sonrió.

―Oh, entonces… ¿no deseas saber cómo saben, Erza? ―preguntó de nueva cuenta la albina―Puede que sepan mejor que ese pastel.

El color rojo volvió a invadir las mejillas de Erza al imaginarse aquello. ¿Sabrían mejor que _su_ querido pastel?

Por un momento, deseó comprobarlo.

¡No! Sacudió la cabeza y miró a la Strauss con el ceño fruncido.

―Solo imagínatelo ―comentó la otra―, quizás sean tan suaves, dulces y adictivos como un trozo de pastel. ¿En serio no deseas saberlo, _Er-chan_?

Erza se relamió inconscientemente sus labios al imaginarse aquél gustoso contacto, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

¿Sabrían tan bien? Estuvo a punto de comprobarlo una vez, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo acorralado contra una pared y obligarlo a estampar sus labios contra los de ella, quizás saborear cada centímetro de su boca mientras sus lenguas jugaban por quien tenía el control sobre quién, entonces, meter la mano por allá y…

¡Joder con los libros de Levy!

―Entonces, Erza, ¿qué deseas más? ―Mira sonrió con tranquilidad mientras le acercaba otro pedazo del postre―: ¿el pastel o a Jellal?

Erza observó el pastel, miró a Jellal, quien ajeno a toda la conversación, se encontraba platicando con Natsu sobre algunos ataques mágicos. Deseó poder saber aquella respuesta tan simple… si tan solo se atreviese a acercarse al ex-convicto y comprobar cuan dulce podrían ser sus labios.

Entonces, una idea se le ocurrió.

―Oye, ¿no puedo desear una combinación de ambas cosas?

Mirajane sonrió abiertamente.

―Esa es una opción viable ―sirvió otro pedazo de pastel y lo colocó en la barra―, así que comprobemos que tan buena es… ¡Oye, Jellal! ¡Erza te invita a una rebanada de pastel!

El susodicho asintió levemente con una sonrisa, hizo un gesto a Erza para que lo esperara un momento y volvió a conversar con Natsu.

―Ahora, recuerda ―comenzó la albina, mirando a una Erza sonrojada y ansiosa―, una vez que se lleve el pastel a sus labios… ¡atácalo sin piedad!

Tiempo más tarde, Erza Scarlet comprendió que deseaba volver a probar los labios de Jellal Fernandes, sobre todo si aquellos estaban embarrados de pastel de fresa

* * *

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 965.

**Línea General de Tiempo:** Un Posible día tranquilo en el gremio después de la hipotética derrota de los dragones, en donde Jellal ya no es prófugo de la justicia, Mirajane está aburrida, Natsu desea ser más fuerte y Erza es simplemente Erza. No Canon.

* * *

**A/N:** Uff, solo me falta un drabble y termino con esto e.e. Gracias al cielo, tengo que hacer un one-shot para un premio y dentro de poco me voy para un sitio sin computadora D:. Espero que esta historia les haya gustado :). Ojalá me dejen un lindo review.

**Gracias a:** LuFFy Eucliffe, Gabe Logan y CCPHyuga

Ama-chan off!


	5. Courage

**Feelings.**

**Resumen: **Serie de Historias Cortas. #5 Valor: Porque daba igual cuantas veces Erza cayera, siempre conseguía el valor para levantarse nuevamente.

**Personaje Principal: **Erza Scarlet.

**Personajes Secundarios: **Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Jellal Fernandes.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Cinco**:Courage.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Si había una palabra para describir a Erza Scarlet, 'valerosa' posiblemente fuera la más indicada. Temeraria también podría entrar en la lista. No era su culpa ser así, su propio pasado –oscuro y para nada agradable- la había convertido en un ser que poseía una gran fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar tantas adversidades que la vida le ponía en frente.

Sí, porque a pesar de ser una persona muy correcta, justa y noble, parecía que arrastraba un karma muy grande que la hacía tener demasiadas desgracias en su vida, pero eso no la detenía.

Ante mal tiempo, buena cara.

A la mayoría de las personas les costaba entender de dónde Erza sacaba aquél coraje para enfrentar las adversidades que siempre sobreponían sus peligrosas misiones, regresar prácticamente ilesa, sonriente y con alguno que otro recuerdo –generalmente partes del monstruo que hubiese derrotado- bien adornado.

―¿Cómo lo haces? ―preguntó Gray una vez, mientras compartían una taza de café.

―¿Hacer qué?

Él la miró fijamente, y sonrió de medio lado. Le era difícil hacer contraste en la Erza actual, tan inmensamente valerosa –o tan estúpidamente temeraria- y la antigua, que solía escabullirse entre el mar de gente, buscando protección en una armadura, y llorando cuando creía que nadie la veía.

―Olvídalo.

Gray no necesitaba explicación alguna. La chica era capaz de sacar valor donde no lo había para luchar contra un centenar de monstruos y salir invicta ante lo imposible, tenía la tenacidad para arriesgar su vida por todos y sobreponer sus miedos con valor.

La admiraba, de cierta forma deseaba ser como ella.

―A veces pienso que me sobreestimas demasiado, Gray ―suspiró ella y sonrió con ternura.

―A veces pienso que te quitas mucho crédito, Erza―replicó él, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

―Bueno, tengo que tener valor para imponerme ante todo ―Miró su taza de café―. Generalmente la vida no es justa conmigo, pero con la poca felicidad que me da… debo ser fuerte para proteger esos momentos.

Gray la miró fijamente.

―Dime, Erza, ¿crees que tienes el valor suficiente para ir a donde está Jellal y decirle lo mucho que lo amas?

Entonces, la chica alzó el rostro con valor, sonrió radiantemente y habló:

―¿Tendrías tú el valor de decirle lo mismo a Juvia?

Gray se sonrojó y volteó su cara, enfurruñado.

―No creo que eso sea exactamente lo que siento.

Erza le dio un último sorbo a su taza de café.

―Creo que en la que nos respecta a Jellal y a mí, hay suficiente valor entre ambos para huir lejos, formar una familia y ser felices―. Se levantó, dejando impactado a Gray, quien la miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, y detalló su rostro sonriente―. Sólo bromeo, pero deberías decirle lo que sientes, tienes una suerte muy grande.

Dicho eso, marchó lejos de allí. Gray se quedó aturdido y pensativo por un momento, luego sonrió al comprender que, en realidad, ni Erza o Jellal tenían el valor suficiente para invitar al otro a escapar juntos. Uno porque era un cobarde, la otra porque era muy recta.

―Hey Juvia, ¿quieres tomar una taza de café? ―la aludida, que pasaba cerca de la zona, aceptó casi de inmediato la cortés invitación que ella atribuyó al éxito de alguno de sus desesperados intentos por captar su atención.

Y mientras Juvia sonreía y platicaba con alegría, Gray pensaba que Erza era lo suficientemente valerosa para ver a todos los demás felices, mientras ella seguía en un mar intermitente de situaciones adversas, pero eso en realidad no le preocupó.

Porque daba igual cuantas veces Erza cayera, siempre conseguía el valor para levantarse nuevamente.

* * *

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 598

**Línea General de Tiempo:** Posiblemente dentro de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno, esto ha llegado a su fin. Es la 1 con 49 de la madrugada y yo ando jodiendo por allí. Gracias a todos los que amablemente leyeron y comentaron mis locuras. No sé si este sentimiento quedó bien plasmado, pero así se quedará. Un beso.

**Gracias a:** Gabe Logan, LuFFy Eucliffe, Sharon Shinomiya, CCPHyuga


End file.
